Inside Out (Super Looney Tunes Ultra Power Sesame Mayhem Style)
Super Looney Tunes Ultra Power Sesame Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroPetitchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Pippi Longstocking *Sadness - Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Disgust - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Anger - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Makiko (Tamagotchi) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Tina Charles *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sunflora (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Super Looney Tunes Ultra Power Sesame Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Super Looney Tunes Ultra Power Sesame Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Super Looney Tunes Ultra Power Sesame Mayhem Style) - Pippi Longstocking Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Super Looney Tunes Ultra Power Sesame Mayhem Style) - Serena Tsukino We Should Cry *Inside Out (Super Looney Tunes Ultra Power Sesame Mayhem Style) - Carrie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Super Looney Tunes Ultra Power Sesame Mayhem Style) - Kuromametchi My Bad *Inside Out (Super Looney Tunes Ultra Power Sesame Mayhem Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Super Looney Tunes Ultra Power Sesame Mayhem Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (Super Looney Tunes Ultra Power Sesame Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Usagi Tsukino.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Sadness Carrie1.png|Carrie as Disgust KuroMametchi.png|Kuromametchi as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Riley Anderson Category:Super Looney Tunes Ultra Power Sesame Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG